Lustrzane odbicie
by kancchan
Summary: Granica między iluzją, a rzeczywistością zaciera się coraz bardziej. Jak radzi sobie z nią Kouha?


Noc wkrada się do pomieszczenia w charakterze mętnych refleksów księżyca. Wędrują po łaźni, zakrada się do wanny, oświetla oblicze zanurzonego po samą szyję w wodzie chłopaka, który nabiera na delikatne dłonie pijane i zdmuchuje ją z nich, przypatrując się jak ta upada na surową ścianę. Mlecznobiała cera, objęta przez poświata księżyca, lśni, demonstrując delikatne, niemalże dziewczęce rysy twarzy, lekko zadarty nos i policzki poróżowiałe od ciepłej wody. Wzrok, w których połyskuje figlarne ogniki, zawiesza na ciałach niebieskich wychylających się zza uchylonej okiennicy i przypomina sobie, jak bardzo nienawidzi tych migoczących punktów nad głową. Widzi spadającą gwiazdę, ale nie wypowiada życzenia, bo żadne dotychczasowe się jeszcze nie spełniło, pogrążając go w ulotnych nadziejach, które i tak znikły, niszcząc dziecięce złudzenia, marzenia, sny.

Powoli wychodzi z porcelanowego zbiornika, syczy, gdy nogi kontaktują się zimną posadzką i zgarnia ręcznik wiszący swawolnie na krawędzi wanny. Owija się nim szczelnie, gdy chłód wieczoru przeszywa go na wskroś, marzy o ciepłych piernatach i parzonej, mocnej herbacie. Czuje ulgę. Smród krwi z jego ciała wyparował, skóra jest teraz przesiąknięta olejkiem aloesowym. Pierwszy raz od dawna jest sam, a gdy chmury dominujące na niebie ugaszają temperament gwiazd i księżyca, jedynym źródłem światła staje się lampa olejna, rzucająca niewyraźną smugę na skórę, która wydaje się jeszcze bladsza niż zazwyczaj.

Sprawdza, czy włosy zaczesane i upięte na czubku głowy w postaci ciasnego koka nadal się tam trzymają i zakłada zabłąkany kosmyk za ucho. W powietrzu unosi się podrażniający zapach lawendy i goździków uwięziony w kadzidle, który wypala się sukcesywnie. Przez chwilę śledzi lot dymu, który w powietrzu formuje abstrakcyjne wzorki i zaraz przenosi wzrok na duże lustro. Patrzy na siebie krytycznie, mrucząc niewyraźnie przekleństwa pod nosem.

Uwalnia włosy z uwięzi, które falami opadają na plecy i ramiona, ręcznik konfrontuje się z podłogą. Przygląda się swojemu nagiemu odbiciu, mrużąc oczy. Since pod nimi, będące oznaką zmęczenia, coraz bardziej widoczne doprowadzają go do szewskiej pasji, tak samo jak ledwo widoczne, blade zadrapanie na lewym policzku, które nie może umknąć jego uwadze. Chyba ma ochotę zawinąć twarz w bandaże i nie pokazywać się nikomu na oczy, zwłaszcza swoim dwóm starszym braciom.

Spomiędzy ust wydostaje się ciche westchnienie, które przecina cisza panującą w łaźni. Narzuca na nagie ramiona cienki materiał szlafroka i opiera czoło o zimną tafle zwierciadła. Trochę żałuje, że oddelegował swoje służki, karząc i tym samym czyścić swoje ulubione ubranie, ale na zmianę zdania jest już za późno. Łapie za grzebień i stara się uczesać splątane ze sobą pukle włosów.

— En-nii — wypowiada szeptem imię najstarszego brata, który pojawia się w zasięgu wzroku. Drży, gdy ten łapie w palce parę różowych kosmyków i schyla się subtelnie, wdychając ich zapach, aby po chwili zerknąć na lustrzane odbicie. Twarz Kouena jest taka, jak zawsze. Spokojna, powściągliwa, nie wyraża żadnych emocji. Przypomina firmament przed zamiecią. Kouha muska opuszkiem palców policzka mężczyzny, natrafiając nimi na taflę lustra i przełyka bezgłośnie ślinę; twarz Kouena jest dla niego też niedostępna, ale piękna. Chłopak ma czasem wrażenie, że została wykuta w marmurze i powołana do życia przez wyjątkowo skomplikowany związek magiczny, któremu nie podołałby nawet Judal.

Spadkobierca Imperium Ren wygina usta w ledwo widocznym uśmiechu, łapie pewnie Kouhę za podbródek i wymusza na nim kontakt wzrokowy, ale nadal konsekwentnie milczy, nakreślając palcem kontury jego idealnie wykrojonych warg i po chwili rozchyla go nim, wciskając go tam. Ta chwila trwa tylko ułamek sekundy, ale dziecko z lewego łoża ma wrażenie, że czas się zatrzymał.

Nabiera do płuc łakomie powietrza, ale nie protestuje, gdy parę silnych ramion wiążę go w zaborczym uścisku, a szorstkie usta lądują na jego karku, podrażniając skórę chłodnym oddechem. Wypuszcza go z powrotem ze świstem, a zęby mężczyzny konfrontują się z jego ciałem, zaciskając się na nim, kąsają, pozostawiają tam pojedynczy ślad swojej obecności. Tkanina, które obejmuje jego ciało, zostaje z niego zdarta. Upada na podłogę z ledwo słyszalnym szelestem, zagłuszonym przez dudnienie jego serca. Opiera na bracie ciężar swojego ciała, starając się zwalczyć rumieniec wstydu, który zalewa jego policzki.

Kounen przytula go. Całuje w szczękę, dłońmi sunie coraz niżej, bada każdy zakamarek, dotyka każdy pojedynczy mięsień, chociaż strukturę tego ciała zna na wylot. Dociera nimi do pośladków chłopaka. Zahacza o nie długimi palcami. Wsuwa w niego najpierw jeden, a potem drugi, porusza nimi, a kącik ust drga ku górze. Podoba mu się brzmienie pierwszego jęku, jaki wydobywa się spomiędzy warg brata. Łapie go pewnie z biodra, demonstrując tym samym, kto ma kontrolę nad sytuacją. Zazwyczaj jest bardziej zaborczy, mniej delikatny, wręcz brutalny, rządny, ale dziś jest inaczej, robi wszystko delikatniej, wolniej, czepie przyjemność z tego, co tu się dzieje, choć to rzadko się zdarza.

— Nie bój się — mruczy mu do ucha. — Oprzyj ramiona o brzeg umywalki — podpowiada cierpliwie, a gdy mały sadysta to robi, podnosi jego biodra nieco wyżej, zasypuje go pocałunkami, składa je wzdłuż kręgosłupa, dłońmi błądzi po nieco drżących udach, wyczuwa pod placami gęsią skórkę i obnaża zęby w niebezpiecznym uśmiechu. Nie śpiesząc się wyjątkowo, dociera jedną dłoń do pośladków młodego, znów wkłada do odbytu dwa palce, pociera nimi o prostatę brata, chcąc, żeby ten się rozluźnił. Dziś jest wyjątkowo spięty. Zerka na jego odbicie w lustrze i wzdycha cicho, zauważając, zęby zaciśnięte do krwi na wardze, ale nie mówi nic. Zabiera palce, gdy kochanek sam wypycha biodra w tył, wyraźnie prowokując. Zastępuje je stwardniałym penisem, trzymając stanowczo za młode biodra, aby Kouha nie był w stanie się poruszyć. Kąsa go w bark, w kark.

— Rozluźnij się — mówi z przekory, szepcze do ucha. Łapie w zęby jego płatek, ssie go, dłonie zaciska na biodrach osiemnastolatka, przesuwa je po torsie, po tej delikatnej skórze i sunie nimi w dół, aż do małego problemu brata. Zamyka go w pewnym uścisku, rozkoszując się kolejną serią jęków, które traktuje jak wynagrodzenie. Przez jego ciało przemyka niechciany dreszcze, ale zaraz znika w opuszkach placów zaciśniętych na penisie Kouhy.

Trzeci książę przemyka oczy, gdy mężczyzna zaciska usta na jego skórze, zostawiając na niej pamiątkę namiętności. Wygina ciało w łuk. Zalewa go fala przyjemności kumulująca się w podbrzuszu w postaci ciepła, choć nadal trudno mu uwierzyć, że ten poskromiciel paru krajów jest w stanie wykrzesać z siebie tyle wyczucia. Wzdycha głośno i pojęku, gdy Kouen porusza się w nim coraz gwałtowniej, wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony.

Spełnienie skalane potem w zestawie z przyśpieszonym oddechem przychodzi chwilę później; nagradza swojego prywatnego władcę pojedynczym, wysokim dźwiękiem. Po drżącym ciele przechadzając się przyjemne dreszcze, a wraz z nimi na ulotną chwilę traci kontakt z rzeczywistością. Lustrzane odbicie pierwszego księcia zmienia się w kolorową smugę, w której dominuje czerwień, a obszerna łazienka w ciasne, zbite ze sobą ściany. Oddycha szybko, nierówno, pierwszy raz od tygodni brakuje mu adekwatnych do sytuacji słów. Serce szamocze się w piersi, gotowe do rozbicia się o żebra, a mały tyran jest zdolny tylko do zamglonego spojrzenia i spazmatycznego jęku, gdy penis wysuwa się z niego, a krople spermy razem z nim.

Głowa rodu Ren opiera się o jego plecy, przyciskając gorący policzek do nie ustępującej mu temperaturą łopatki chłopaka. Kouha wykorzystuje umiejętnie chwile słabości brata. Obraca się do niego przodem i opiera głowę o jego nagą pierś. Wsłuchuje się w rytm wystukiwany przez narzędzie, którego istnienie nie raz jest wątpiące w przypadku tego osobnika. Napawa się jego zapachem, chociaż ten jest przesiąknięty potem, stalą i walką. Na czole pojawia się mało atrakcyjna zmarszczka, gdy Kounen odrywa się gwałtownie od niego, jego myśli znajdują się w strefie, w której nie chciał, by się znalazły. Wzdryga się, uświadamiając sobie jak rozpaczliwie krótko trwają intensywne przyjemności. Do niczego nie można wrócić, niczego powtórzyć. Być może, pod wpływem targających nim emocji, zdał sobie sprawę, że najbardziej obawia się jednorazowości, ulotności ich spotkania. Z trudem przychodzi mu podniesie głowy, ale wystarcza tylko spojrzeć przelotnie na twarz brata, a troski opuszczają go błyskawicznie, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie nieprzyjemny uścisk w gardle. Przecież są tu razem. Byli razem dziesięć minut temu i razem w zeszłym miesiącu. W byciu razem można dopatrywać się różnorakich znaczeń, ale Kouha wie, że być razem to znaczy czuć w tym samym momencie, jak złudnie piękne wydaje się życie, nawet jeśli jest tak nietrwałe, jak lustrzane odbicie. Przygląda się setce migoczących punktów, nie mogąc dłużej znieść surowego spojrzenia brata. Niebo przybiera atramentową barwę, chmury całkiem zniknęły, a księżyc oświetla ich szlachetne profile.

Pamięta, że wszystko zaczęło się od nienawiści skierowanej w stronę ciał niebieskich, ale w tym momencie, choć nie zdobywa się na powiedzenie tego na głos, krajobraz prezentuje się nadzwyczaj pięknie. Kątem oka zerka na trzydziestolatka i, odpychając od siebie konsekwencje, które przyjdą wcześniej czy później, staje na palcach i kosztuje jego ust, skradając mu pierwszy pocałunek tego wieczoru. Smakuje miętą, pożądaniem i Kounem, narkotyczną mieszanką, która sprawia, że nogi się pod nim uginają. Czuje się nagle małym chłopcem, złaknionym czułości, ciągle ukradkowo zerkającym na starszego, rokującego dobrze na przyszłość cesarstwa brata, któremu stara się zaimponować, chcąc zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę, oczywiście nieudolnie i bez powodzenia. Z rosnącą nieśmiałością wplątuje palce w czerwone włosy, równocześnie pogłębiając pocałunek. Opamiętuję się po chwili, wyrównuje oddech, a choć próbuje z całych sił, nie może powstrzymać się od zarysowania kciukiem konturów tej idealnej szczęki, którą tak rzadko ma na wyciągnięcie ręki, mimo paradoksalnie częstych spotkań z nim sam na sam. Wygina usta w tym swoim uroczym uśmiechu, a po chwili odsuwa się od brata jak oparzony, gdy właściciel trzech dżinów łapie go za dłonie, bestialsko wbija w nie paznokcie i zwiększa dystans pomiędzy nimi.

Kounen wzdycha przeciągle, przymykając na chwilę oczy, aby po chwili narzucić na ramiona szlafrok przeszywany złotymi nićmi. Patrzy rozgniewany na brata, pocierając brzegiem ręki kark. Unosi dłoń, która po chwili ląduję w znajomych, wyjątkowo miękkich w dotyku włosach. Głaszcze go w głowę, całuje jej czubek, a po chwili zwiększa dystans dzielący go od gnojka, choć ochota zaprzyjaźnienia dłoni z jego policzkiem nadal jest silna.

— Wyśpij się — mówi; jego głos jest taki sam jak zawsze: pewny, nieznoszący sprzeciwu, ale wkrada się w nich zdradziecka nuta.

Kouha przytakuje tylko i zerka jak plecy przyszłego cesarza oddalają się szybko i znikają za drzwiami. Znów jest sam w towarzystwie księżyca, który na powrót wślizguje się do pomieszczenia, wędrując srebrzystą poświatą po jego nagim ciele i namiętności unoszącej się jeszcze przez chwilę w powietrzu, ale chwili nawet to i wszystko inne znika. Księżyc, zapach kadzidła i nawet pożądanie. Na ich miejscu pojawia się potrzeba zrobienia komuś krzywdy. Trwałej, dotkliwej, a wraz z nią na ustach tyrana pojawia się psychodeliczny uśmiech. Muska dłonią klingi swojego metalowego naczynia, które połyskując złowieszczo w blasku już prawie do cna wypalonej lampy, oparty o ścianę, niedaleko zwierciadła.

Kouha po paru minutach jest gotowy do wyjścia, a fałszywe lustrzane odbicie zostawia za sobą, choć może i ono ma ukrytą wartość podobnie jak życzenie wypowiadające do spadającej gwiazdy. Odrzuca od siebie myśl, że jedno z nich się spełniło. Zatrzaskuję za sobą drzwi, pogrążając w mroku siebie, swoją duszę, przyszłość.


End file.
